Who's in Love With the Big Bad Wolf?
by Evie2
Summary: 13-yr-old Hermione has a crush on Prof. Lupin, but what happens when she finds out he's a w.wolf? Remus's reaction to Snape's w.wolf essay assignment, puppy love from Herm., & back by popular demand; rebellious socks! A cute, unexpected ending!
1. Puppy Love

Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I've never had a crush on a teacher, but I think this would be sort of what it's like. Sorry if it isn't. Thoughts have asteriks (*) around them. *I wonder if they'll understand that* Wow, did I type that outloud? *Yeah, that doesn't make sense...* There is goes again! PLEASE keep in mind during this story that Hermione and Remus DO NOT HOOK UP! Thank you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*oh, screw the studying! who needs studying when you can stare into those eyes....*  
  
Hermione felt a little wimper rise in the back of her throat and quickly repressed it. It was so silly of her, falling over a teacher like this. No one noticed her longing gaze; she always paid close attention to the professors of her classes...  
  
*not THIS kind of attention. oh, this is so silly! what kind of frivolous little girl gets a crush on her professor? not me, nuh uh, no way...... ohmygod he's smiling*  
  
*~*~*~*~*later that evening*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Hermione sighed and continued her homework. Not surprisingly, it was DADA homework, which was taking her longer than usual not only because she had not payed attention in class-  
  
*Well, not attention to the class material, anyway*  
  
-but also because she wanted to do it perfectly. What was she trying to do, win him over with her mind? Well, it was worth a shot anyway.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione was no farther in her work, but was staring dewy-eyed out the window in the commons, completely lost in thought, a half-moon smile plastered on her face.  
"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron yelled in her ear.   
Hermione yelped and jumped about ten feet in the air. "Ron, you scared the socks off me!"  
Indeed, two white socks went scuttling across the floor. (A/N: read my other stories. this won't make anymore sense, but it will make it funnier, i promise.)  
"Sorry," Ron said, but you could tell he wasn't. "What are you staring at out there, anyway?" He looked through the window.  
  
*it's a good thing he can't see what i was seeing. i don't think he'd want to see himself being snogged by a professor. although i maintain he's got a thing for trelawny*  
  
"I think Hermione was daydreaming," Harry piped up.  
"Daydreaming? While studying?" Ron gasped in mock horror.  
"That's not the big question," Harry said, mischievously. "The big question is what she was daydreaming about. Or who, for that matter."  
  
*okay okay okay just go along with it. he's just joking. he can't possibly know*  
  
"I was not, I was just....just...thinking about what to put next on my paper," Hermione stammered.  
"I don't think so," Ron chimed in. "I think Hermione's got a crush!"  
"Ron!" Hermione squeeked.  
  
*calm down calm down he doesn't know he doesn't know. whew. okay, just keep control. they can't possibly know*  
  
She took a deep breath. "I do NOT have a crush. The boys around this place are all so immature."  
"Ouch," Harry said flatly.  
"No, no, not on a student," Ron paused for dramatic effect,  
  
*no no please don't say it please!!!!!!!*  
  
"she's got a crush on a professor!"  
  
*AHHHHH!!!!!!!!*  
  
Hermione felt her cheecks go red. What were they going to do? They'd certainly tease her about this until her dying day, and, *ohmygod no!* what if they told Remus about it?  
Harry laughed and leaned against the desk. "Yeah, that's it. She imagining herself in his arms right now, I bet. But, which professor do you think?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said slyly.  
"Obvious? Okay, let's see," Harry pondered while Hermione smoldered, "Flitwick?"  
"Nope."  
"Hagrid?"  
"Nope."  
"Dumbledore?"  
"Ew. Nope."  
"Okay, I give up," Harry said, smiling like a mad man, knowing exactly who Ron would say, "who does Hermione love?"  
  
*oh good grief ron please don't say it please if you're my friend you won't say it*  
  
"Snape!"  
  
*YES!*  
  
"YES!" Hermione shouted.  
  
*ohmygod, did i say that outloud?*  
  
"Yes? You do?" Ron said, in real horror this time. "I was only teasing!"  
  
*uh oh, better cover this up*  
  
"No, I mean, er, yes. Of course I do," Hermione said, giggling out of her relief. "I mean, who doesn't just adore those cold, fish-like, black eyes! Oh, and his hair!" Hermione pretended to swoon right off her chair. Harry and Ron collapsed with laughter.  
  
*mission: accomplished*  
  
Ron made his way back upstairs to the dorms. Harry gave a last chuckle and cleared his throat.  
"You know, Hermione, you're awfully lucky Ron didn't notice what I noticed, or that would have turned into more than just a joke," he said.  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
Harry pointed down to her clean scroll of parchment. Almost clean. One word was written in her small, tidy handwriting; "remus".   
  
*aw sh*$!*  
  
Hermione gasped and looked up at Harry with terrified eyes. Harry smiled at her, holding a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he said. He winked and ran off to the dorms. Hermione heaved a relieved sigh, knowing her secret was safe. She promptly burned the embarressing evidence and once again turned back to consentrate on hinkypunks. She was interrupted by a scream coming from the boys dorm room.  
  
"Neville! Oh my God, some one catch that sock before it kills again!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: well, there's the first chapter. hope you liked it. hopefully we'll get oppertunities later in the story to add more sock jokes. hopefully this is better than the last one i did..... that was a disaster. oh well.  
*~*~*~*SHAMELESS PLUG*~*~*~*  
hey, you! yes, you! read my other stories, won't you? the first is "harry learns the facts of life" in which harry realizes that he doesn't know how babies are made and asks all the wrong people, which results in a lot of embarressing situations for him. it's complete madness, don't take a word of it seriously (it's my fave.) the second is "the first word" in which harry says his first word, leaving sirius heart broken and james wondering who the father really is (but not really, it's a joke) the third is "wrong on so many levels" and it is just what the title says. sirius hits on lily, james hits sirius, sirius hits on remus, remus has a problem, snape is a jerk, full of maruading fun. please read one of them! thank you! next chapter to this one coming out soon! 


	2. He's a...WHAT?!

Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own Harry Potter, or the fine 12 year old that plays him (ew.... really, REALLY ew...) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.  
  
Hermione was skipping, yes, actually skipping, to class the next day.  
"Eh, Hermione?" Ron caught her attention, trying to keep up with her.  
"Yes, sugar lumpkins?" Hermione asked.  
Ron looked surprised at this, then again, who wouldn't be? "Why are you so happy today?"  
  
*becuase ronnie dearest, don't you know where we're going? we're going to see the most beautiful man ever made who teaches the most wonderful class i've ever taken! a man who's smart and handsome and i think he's funny, yes, he's made jokes in class before, and he's handsome, much more than lockhart, oh yes, much more, and he's so....OOH!*  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Hermione replied, working very hard to conceal the secretive smile sliding across her face.  
"Whatever," Ron muttered.  
Hermione could feel her heart start to leap as they entered the classroom.  
"Hi Professor L-" she started and stopped. She was not staring into the adorable face of Remus Lupin, but rather the most decisively unadorable face of Severus Snape. Hermione was about ready to gag.  
  
*good grief, i think i'm going to gag* (A/N: that's what i just said)  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, why the warm welcome all of a sudden? Snape said, with a smirk on his face. *of course, all he does is smirk. jackass*  
Ron spoke up. "Oh, I could answer that, Professor. You see, last night-"  
Hermione stuck an elbow deep into his ribs, which not only shut him up, but actually cut off his air supply for a brief moment. Once he got his breath back, he filled her ears with a bunch of nasty comments about Snape. Hermione wanted to skiv off, which was a first for her. Usually, she loved her classes, but Snape made everything worse. Who wanted to stare at his ugly mug all hour?  
The rest of the class seemed to share her opinion as they sat down before class started. And Harry seemed absolutely ready to die when he dashed into class ten minutes late. Hermione felt like killing someone while she sat there and listened to Snape rant about Remus's disorganization.   
  
*who gives a.....darn....about whether or not he's organized? at least he washes his hair, you slimy git. oh, that hair, he's got better hair than lockhart.....sigh....*  
  
Hermione snapped back to earth and found that Snape was still droning on. "Today we shall discuss werewolves," said Snape.  
  
*werewolves? what the.....heck....are we studying those for?*  
  
"But, sir," she said, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks...."  
Snape did not listen to her. He just gave her another stinging insult (which were giving more of a sting with each new one she recieved) and demanded that the class turned to page 394. Hermione felt better knowing that the rest of the class hated him just as much as she did.  
  
*i hope remus isn't ill for too long. not only can i NOT put up with snape twice a day, potions AND dada, it's just too much. plus, i have to see my remus again... oh dear lord, `my remus'?!?!?! what the....heck....was that?! this needs to stop....or not....PAY ATTENTION HERMIONE! this is class time, daydream later. pay attention to grease guts over there*  
  
"...the werewolf suffers his affliction, or, illness, I guess you could say," Snape was saying, pausing as though he was waiting for something, "once a month. Every month."  
Hermione only listened half-heartedly as he went on about werewolves.   
  
*yeah yeah, two rolls of parchment, by monday? please, i'll have it done by tonight.....recognize and kill werewolves....whatever....when are we actually going to run into a real werewolf? whatever.....*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~later that evening~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual seat in the library. She sighed as she pulled the heavy book onto the table, "The Complete Guide to Werewolves and Their Habits". She had a funny feeling as she took out her parchment, like she was being watched.   
  
*i think i'm being watched* (A/N: really, ya think?!)  
  
Hermione looked up, but didn't see anyone....anyone besides Snape, who was lurking around the non-fiction section. He caught her eye, and looked back up at the books.  
  
*any decent professor would have at least nodded in recognition. oh wait, i said decent, didn't i?*  
  
Hermione began to skim over the text of the book. "The werewolf can be recognized by a pale complexion, will often have circles under the eyes, and will mysteriously disappear once a month, during the full moon." She restated this and wrote it down.  
  
*is it my imagination, or is snape coming closer? oh well, what else is there, i need two rolls.....*  
  
"Do not be surprised to find the werewolf in suspicion using an illness as an excuse to escape during a full moon. This provides enough cover to keep visitors away, and their sickly reputation will cover for their complexion, shadowed eyes, and tired behavior."  
  
*somehow, this all sounds very firmiliar. too firmiliar. wait a minute.....another minute.... one more.... OH MY GOD*  
  
Hermione looked up from her reading. Professor Snape had been watching her, but immediently turned back to the books with a small smile on his face. Hermione did not know, or care, that he was smiling because of the look of shock and horror painted across the girl's face. He knew she knew.  
  
*no, it can't be. it's impossible! no! not... lupin.... how...?*  
  
Hermione's thoughts were in disarray (a/n: as you can clearly see from above) as she hurriedly searched her back pack for her day planner. She flipped it open to the part where she wrote down her assignments every day. Her heart sank as she looked over her notes.  
  
"September 20, DADA, research grindylows, Prof. Lupin ill..... October 23, DADA, answer chapter questions, Prof. Lupin ill, have assignment ready for his return to class...." And now, in November, sick again. Hermione leaped out of her seat and dashed to the lunar calendar hanging over the astronomy books. Oddly enough, Snape was waiting around the corner, but she was in too much of a hurry to notice. She did, however, notice with despair that every date that Lupin had been sick was during the full moon.   
  
*no, this just can't be, that poor man. my god, there's a werewolf here. here, at hogwarts. is this allowed? does dumbledore know? of course, he knows everything. doesn't he know how dangerous this is? oh my god, a werewolf....*  
  
Hermione leaned her back against the wall and put her head in her hands.  
"I figured it would be you," Snape said, suddenly at her side. She looked up from the floor. For once, Snape wasn't smirking. He wasn't exactly smiling, but there was something more gentle about his expression. "Of course, you would be the one to discover the big bad wolf."  
Hermione let this thought settle a moment. "He's not bad," she said quietly. "He's never hurt a student, he's always kind to us," she shot a look at Snape that should have been more understated, "and he's a marvelous teacher."  
Snape gave her a puzzled look. Hermione could feel her cheeks go red.  
  
*oh shut up you dolt! this is NOT midnight confessions with snape!*  
  
"It's just a matter of time, Ms. Granger," Snape whispered. "What happens when he does bite someone? What if it's you, or Potter, or Weasly?"   
"He would never!" she said, indignantly.  
"No, Remus would never, but the wolf most certainly would," Snape quietly replied. Hermione was beginning to see his point. "What you need to do now," he quickly continued, "is tell your friends, and have them tell your friends, and before you know it, Hogwarts will be safe again. Just make sure you get the news out."  
"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Hermione asked. Revelation hit her as soon as she'd stated the question. "Because Dumbledore won't let you. He's a smart man....and he's right." Snape leaned back, his eyebrows raised at her defiance. "If Dumbledore hired him, then he must trust him. And he must have the...situation...under his control. I wonder, did Dumbledore say you could lead the students on?"  
"It wasn't mentioned in the agreement," Snape said, his deep dislike for her surfacing again.  
"I also wonder, was that tatoo on your arm mentioned in the agreement?" Hermione asked.  
  
*ooh, why did i say that?! you're in trouble now, girl! he doesn't know that you know about that! well, he does now. haha, look at that expression on his face. this is great, i ought to blackmail people more often*  
  
"How dare you?!" he spat.  
"The way I see it," Hermione calmly continued, "if the students have a right to know about Lupin's secret, they have a right to know about yours, too."  
Snape's face twisted with fury. "Fine, Granger, have it your way! But don't blame me when one of you is ripped to shreds by...by... that monster!" He stormed away in rage, with a mutinous sock in hot pursuit.  
Hermione was still furious when she left the library an hour later, after completing her essay. The nerve Snape had, trying so purposely to reveal Remus's secret like that! She walked right by him as he battled with a large knitted sock outside the library.  
  
*let the socks have him*  
  
Hermione flung herself onto one of the couches in the Griffyndor common room.  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked sleepily.   
"Nothing, not really," she said, gazing into the fire. Was it her imagination, or did a howl come rolling through the window just then?  
"Oh, okay," Harry said, yawning and curling up in one of the big chairs.  
Hermione's gaze shifted through the window. The full moon stood out prominently in the dark sky.   
  
*and i thought i had problems before, being in love with a professor! now, i'm in love with a werewolf on top of it! parvati's right, i need better taste in guys. i should at least try to stick to my own species from now on. but, who's to say i don't still feel the same about him? do i? yes, i do. damn*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N hope you liked it. I know that was long and boring, but try to bare with me. confrontation in the next chapter. 


	3. I'm in Love With a Werewolf

Disclaimer/Notes: No, I still don't own Harry Potter. Try not to be too shocked. HEY! READ THESE NOTES! I need to clear a few things up....first, no, Ron doesn't have a crush on Trelawny, Hermione was joking. Second, Hermione has a big thing for Lupin, but it's most definitely not requited. You'll see that in this chapter. She's just got a silly school-girl infatuation. This isn't a love story, rest at ease (this means you, the-reviewer-named-Moony) P.S. Shout out to ASHLEY MANGIN! okay, go ahead and read now.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione felt like she'd been hit in the head with a stone. Remus would be back today; the full moon had passed. Hermione's head was spinning as she sprinted to DADA, which she most certainly would be late for.  
  
*how am i supposed to act? i mean, a werewolf, for crying out loud! that's scary! a man-eating, flesh seeking.... ah, no. don't think those thoughts. he's a victim. he's a monster. what is he? he's a professor. he's a beast. he's....  
  
OUCH. As Hermione dashed around a corner, she ran straight into the wall. No, not the wall......  
  
*on top of me*  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I was in a rush...not paying attention to where I was going..." he mumbled, picking her up off the ground.  
Hermione squeeked in reply.  
  
*ohmygod, look at him. i love him, i just love him. i wonder if he knows how hard my heart is beating? he's a werewolf. i wonder if he can hear it. ohmygod he's a werewolf. and to think, five days ago i wouldn't have minded if he bit me! ew, dirty thoughts......*  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Professor Lupin grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her out of her thoughts.  
"Uh, I, um, eh..." she stuttered.  
  
*wow, he's so.....warm*  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Professor," she said.   
  
*my face must be as red as ron's hair*  
  
"On your way to my class?" he asked politely. She nodded. "What a coincidence, me too. Care to join me?"   
  
*you have no idea*  
  
He gestured towards the stairs, the ones they had both been aiming for, and off they went. Hermione was making a valiant, yet unsuccessful, attempt to keep her blushing cheeks away from the glow of a supernova. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow as they climbed the stairs, her arm "accidently" brushing against his. Professor Lupin was lost in thoughts of his own, but was apparently amused about something. Hermione was working very hard to supress a giggle.  
"So, did Professor Snape keep you children busy while I was ill?" he asked as they topped the stairs and headed towards the DADA room.  
  
*ill? ill? i don't think so, wolfman. oh, i didn't mean that. i'm so mean. i'm sorry. wait, i didn't say that outloud. merlin's beard, i AM going crazy. you know, they say you go mad if you sleep with a werewolf (mental giggle)* (a/n: "mental giggle"?!? what the f...?!)  
  
"Yeah, we had a pretty lengthy essay," she answered. "And we had to subdue these crazy socks that kept attacking the boys in the bathroom, something about protesting bleach," she added hastily, so he wouldn't ask what the essay was about.  
"Something about bleach?" Professor Lupin asked, wide eyed. "You mean to say the S.L.F. is still in action? I never would have thought, not after that incident in our seventh year..." (a/n: read "harry learns the facts of life", also by me. half of this will be explained there, the other half, about the incident in their seventh year, i'm leaving for a future story. ooh, suspense.)  
  
*what's the s.l.f.?*  
  
Hermione was almost sorry when they entered the DADA room. Taking her seat and leaving his side was a hard thing for her to do. But now at least she got to stare at him while he taught class.   
  
*life is great. oh wait a minute, i forgot. he's a werewolf. why a werewolf? i mean, why can't he just be gay or something?*  
  
Hermione sighed as she flipped open her DADA book.  
  
*love is hard*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
HEY YOU GUYS! sorry that was so short, the next chapter will come out soon. just so you can keep your intrest, (because after this chapter, it may very well be dead and buried) I'm going to give you a preview. In the following chapter, which I think will be the last, is in Remus's POV of the last scene, and then continues to what he says to Severus when he finds out about the assignment, and why he thinks Hermione knows, and how Snape treats Hermione now that she knows. It might be two chapters, I'm not sure. Suggest to me on anything you want added in! (yes, I do take requests) I'm getting quite the thing with socks, aren't I? Dobby would be proud! 


	4. A Werewolf's POV and Snape Gets Put in H...

Disclaimer/Notes: Yes, still, by the fourth chapter, I still do not own the characters. Although some are falling so far out of character, I'm not so sure anymore.... (is jabbed in the back by her lawyer). Um, yeah, no, I don't own them. (takes off a sock and throws the growling article at the lawyer) haha, take that son-of-a....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*first day back and i'm going to be late for my favorite year's class. damn, i'm such a good teacher. yeah, i'm being cynical now....*  
  
I dashed down the long hallway, hoping I might possibly (no chance in frozen hell) be on time for my third year's DADA class. The third years were by far my favorite, although I admit that was only because of Harry. Still, I found it hard to be around Harry. He reminded me so much of the past. I saw James and Lily each time I looked at the young boy.  
  
*stop it remus, don't think those thoughts. you heard the author, this is a comedy fic, think of something funny. um....... peanut butter. yes, that's better. funny funny peanut butter. oh dear god, i'm going mad* (a/n: what the hell was that all about? AH! i don't have control over this story anymore! the mountain dew does!) *wow, these corridors were never so long when i was young. ohmygod, am i getting old? no. maybe sirius (damn him to hell) was right all those years when he said all i needed was a girl*  
  
I leaped around a corner and ran straight into the wall. No, not the wall....  
  
*a girl. wow, this is easier than i thought. uh-oh, not just a girl, a student-girl. better get up before she files a law suit. they make movies on the Lifetime channel about this sort of thing*  
  
I was very happy no one had caught me in this accidental, yet quite embarressing, position.   
"I was in a rush....not paying attention to where I was going..." I mumbled, helping her to her feet.  
Hermione squeeked in reply.  
  
*oh no, what's wrong with her? she looks terrified. why? uh oh, did i hurt her?*  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" I said, visions of a law suit still bouncing in my head. I grabbed her by her shoulders.  
  
*why is she blushing so much? well, that was kind of embarressing, but still... she's redder than ron weasly's hair. dammit, i have to get to class*  
  
I invited Hermione to walk to class with me and together we went up the stair case.  
  
*now, this girl is acting strangely. no, not strangely, just plain weird. i'm thrity three years old, and i STILL can't understand them. then again, this one doesn't really count. that sounds mean, but hey, it's not really my job to understand her generation. i only teach them.....what is up with her? smiling, blushing...did her arm just brush against mine? wait, that was no accident....*  
  
I almost laughed out loud when I realized that I was the object of Hermione's affection.  
  
*well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. i mean, even i've had a crush on a teacher before! hahaha, mcgonnagal in second year, yeah, those were the good times. she was a lot younger than, just as crabby though....thank god my friends never found out about that! this makes a lot more sense now....*  
  
I walked into my room and set my briefcase down on my desk. I smiled as numerous students peaked around the corner, grinned, waved to their friends, and entered, usually saying, "It's okay, he's back.".   
  
*it's nice to be preferred over snape. not that much of an accomplishment, but still, it's nice. ouch, my back hurts...i really could have done with about three more hours of sleep*  
  
The bell rang, class started.  
"It's not fair! He was only filling in, why should he give us homework?" one boy said, in response to my question about Slime Ball's (er, okay, I'll be professional for once), I mean, Professor Snape's assignment.  
"We don't know anything about werewolves-"   
  
*WHAT?!?!?! WEREWOLVES?!?! he assigned them....no way!! he wouldn't have, not just to give me away! he isn't that cruel, is he? yes, he is.*  
  
"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" I asked, only frowning slightly, instead of letting my true emotions come through. That was a challenge for me, I was never very good at keeping a poker face.  
"Yes, but he said we were really behind-"  
  
*well that son-of-a-*  
  
I smiled, becuase of their looks of violation, and because of the way the world will always work against you.   
  
*now i understand why sirius laughed in the market place, after he realized he was caught and done for...no. not now. not him*  
  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."  
"Oh no," Hermione sighed, "I've already finished it!"  
My heart leaped inside of my chest.  
  
*she's finished it? she's learned about werewolves...she's so smart. she doesn't know...does she? well, i guess we'll just have to wait and see*  
  
I worked my way through class, biting down hard on the comtepmt that kept swelling inside my chest. But trust me, hinkypunks were the LAST thing on my mind.  
  
*maybe i'll just eat him for supper...after washing him*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~later that afternoon~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to slam the door to the teacher's lounge open (where he wold undoubtly be this time of day), grab him by his robes, throw him against the wall, and sink my teeth into his skin, leaving him with the very affliction he discriminated against. Unfortunately, Dumbledore would also be there, as usual, not to mention many other witnesses. And, I am a civilized person. Three weeks of the month, anyway.  
  
  
*no, i'll have to take it down a few notches if i want to keep my job. and my good hygene. bite snape? yuck. my mother always told me to know where my food has been. and only god knows the last time he bathed. yuck....*  
  
I took a deep breath and pushed open the teacher's lounge door. Minerva and Albus were the only other people in there, and they both looked up and smiled in recognition. Severus kept his slimy head bent over his work. I slowly approached him and stood over him until he finally looked up.  
"Can I help you, Lupin?" He used his most annoyed tone of voice. He was obviously rather confident of himself.  
I remained silent for a moment, trying to calm the seething rage that wanted to be released. It wasn't just the rage. The wolf wanted out. This was unusual, the moon was waxing.  
"Werewolves?" I began quietly. "You assigned them an essay on...werewolves?" Snape kept his stare locked with me, but I could sense the change in him. He didn't know what was coming next. It felt good to have that kind of control.  
"I suppose so," he said.  
I allowed my voice to raise a little. "Has all that grease finally penetrated your brain?"  
He stood up to look me straight in the eye. I could tell that Albus and Minerva were practically holding their breath.   
"As though any of the students are smart enough to understand," said Snape.  
"Hermione Granger finished the essay," I retorted. "You should know well enough that she is most certainly smart enough to understand."  
"I was trying to protect my students," he hissed. "They should not be taught by a monster!"  
"Precisely," I calmly replied, "but I don't believe we could find a new potions master on such short notice."  
Wrath flashed in his eyes. "Listen to me, you dirty beast-"  
Something else flashed in my eyes. Flickers of gold burst through the grey. I could feel it, like warm water going over my eye lids. I didn't mind letting a little of the wolf shine through. I allowed a soft growl to escape my throat, low enough for only him to hear. Snape blanched, and his lip began to tremble.  
  
*my god, i think he's actually going to piss his pants!*  
  
"No! You listen to me!" I said, putting a hand losely around his throat. *why aren't albus and minerva saying anything? good, i hope they keep quiet* "I will personally make sure that you never teach my class again. And if you ever so much as think about pulling a stunt like that in the future, well, I can't garentee that you and I will both make it out of the same room alive. One of the reasons I am here is so I can protect James's son. I will NOT allow that to be jepordized!"  
I let go of him and stepped back. He stumbled backward, his face in a twist of fury and terror. I paused to take a breath, once again calm, and completely in the control of my human side. I continued, my voice sounding nearly cheerful. "But, since we are going to have to work together, I guess I should just forget about this little episode. Please don't allow any repeat incidents to jog my memory."  
I turned and strode towards the door. On a second thought, I looked back at the two innocent bystanders.  
  
*look at mcgonnagal! you'd think she'd just witnessed an explosion! ha! and dumbledore, hmm, he just seems amused, like this sort of thing happens every day*  
  
"Sorry `bout that," I quietly said to them and slipped out the door.   
I knew I would have to assure Dumbledore later that I would never imagine hurting anyone (well, maybe with the exception of Sirius Black), not even Snape, but for now, I was happy to linger in the glory of my victory. I was brought out of this happy mood by one thought.  
  
*hermione*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
okay, there it is! hope you liked this chapter! probably not... this story is taking a lot of twists i didn't expect it to. in the next chapter, we'll see hermione and remus sort of come to terms with each other, not in a romantic way, more of an I-know-you're-a-werewolf-but-I-won't-tell way, and an I-know-you-want-to-sleep-with-me-but-i-think-its-cute way. hee hee, i know, i'm twisted. just keep reading...... oh my! there were no sock jokes in this chapter!!!! AHHH!!! we'll have to compensate in the next one..... 


	5. Does she know? / Does he know I know?

Disclaimer/Notes: I have officially sold this story to Satan, because there's not even a chance in hell that it can be salvaged. The characters, however, still belong to J.K. Rowling. Okay, this IS the last chapter, really. Beware; sock jokes run rampant and free, and do not necessarily connect to the plot. Enjoy! Oh, Remus's thoughts have *asteriks* around them, Hermione's have ~squiggly lines~. Also, please keep in mind through this chapter especially that Remus and Hermione DO NOT HOOK UP! He DOES NOT like her in "that" way!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus felt his heart sink into his stomach as he read over Hermione's shoulder. He had found her in the library on a Friday night, but that wasn't a shock. What she was reading was. He leaned down close to her, but she was too involved in her reading to notice.  
Hermione's eyes quickly darted over a passage of "The Book of Werewolves". Piled next to her on the mahogany table were: "A Study of Werewolves", "The Wolfish", and (a little to Remus's embarressment) "The Life, Mating, and Death of a Werewolf".   
  
*well, at least she's thorough*  
  
Hermione felt very strange about studying a teacher. This was different than looking up hinkypunks or vampires. She'd never had a crush on a vampire. ~nor do i plan too~ She'd never had one as a professor either. It was slightly unnerving.  
  
~you know what else is unnerving? yeah, besides the socks. i think i feel breath on the back of my neck. and there's a hand on my shoulder. oh my...it's...it's...HIM!~  
  
Hermione's eyes made large, adoring pools of blue when she looked up (and up wasn't very far, as he was leaning down to her level) and saw the face of her beloved professor. Remus smiled and fell back, leaning against the table.  
"Taken a sudden interest in werewolves?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.  
  
*don't force anything out of her. if she doesn't know, which i don't see how she couldn't, i don't want to raise any suspicions* (a/n: i'm sure you've realized that this doesn't follow exactly with PoA, which is the time in which this story is set. just ignore that)  
  
Hermione stammered and lowered her eyes to the ground, where a sock was waiting in the shadows to destroy her as soon as she was alone again.  
"You know, I've always found vampires to be much more interesting than werewolves," Remus said, reaching under the table, grabbing the sock, and throwing it out the open window.  
Hermione looked surprised. "Oh, well, um," she cleared her throat,   
  
~okay, he knows i know. just go for it~  
  
"I've never met a vampire." Hermione tentatively raised her eyes from the floor.  
  
*oh yeah, she knows. i think i'll play along for a while*  
  
It was Remus's turn to look surprised (or at least pretend to be). "And you've met a werewolf?"  
  
~okay, what's that all about? doesn't he know i know...or could i be wrong?~  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly.  
  
*okay, what's that all about? maybe she doesn't know. was i wrong about her?*  
  
"Then what's with all the research?" Remus asked.  
  
~is he?~  
  
*does she know?*  
  
"Just for that essay Snape assigned. It got me thinking," she lied.  
  
*she doesn't know*  
~do i know what i'm talking about? yes, snape confirmed that he is one. so why these games? maybe....maybe he'll be mad if he knows that i know and he'll eat me. does he know that i know he knows i know?~  
*does she?*  
  
"Thinking? About what? Their mating habits?" Remus said, poking at "The Life, Mating, and Death of a Werewolf".  
  
~you've got no idea!~  
  
Hermione blushed very deeply.   
  
*uh-oh, i forgot that she fancies me. wait, she wouldn't blush that deeply unless she knows. okay, i'm decided. she knows. but does she know that i know she knows?*  
  
"No, Professor," Hermione gasped, "about, you know, what one would do if she was face-to-face with a werewolf."  
  
*~like right now~*   
  
*okay, let's review. she knows. i know she knows. and now, i know she knows i know she knows. at least i think so*  
  
~okay, he knows i know he knows i know~  
  
"And," Remus continued, feeling the tension in the room build up, "if you were face-to-face with a werewolf, what would you do?" He rested his hand on the table.  
  
~if he's going to bite me because i know, then i might as well just sit back and enjoy it (ew, dirty thoughts) because this is going nowhere. okay, here goes nothing, or everything, i guess it just depends. okay, here it goes....~  
  
*here is comes*  
  
Hermione reached behind her neck for an instant and unhooked the silver necklace she was wearing. "This," she said, and pressed the necklace to Remus's hand.   
  
*OUCH!!!!!! #@(*#$^@$*%^$*@*%(@*&&*  
  
Remus inhaled sharply and pulled his hand away. A burn mark was left on his pale skin. He snickered, examining his hand, and looked back up at Hermione, who looked like a person who had just written her own death sentence.  
"I'm sorry," she croaked, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Tears were creeping up at the bottom of her eyes.  
  
*oh, you hold a piece of silver to my skin, but don't intend to hurt me? then what the hell was that supposed to be? a gesture of good will?! while you're at it, why don't you just put some lemon juice in a paper cut for good measure!*  
  
Remus smiled, cradling his injured hand. He wasn't really mad. In fact, this entire conversation was beginning to seem rather amusing. "So, you know."  
  
~i'll give you three guesses~  
  
"Yes, I know. And you know that I know."  
"Well, I'd had my doubts, but now I know you know."  
"And I know that you know that I know. I hope you also know that I'll make sure no one else knows."  
"I know," said Remus. He was feeling very relieved, and very happy.  
  
*she won't tell anyone! ah, i love this girl! oh wait, she fancies me. hmm...time to have some fun*  
  
"Guess what else I know," Remus said, letting a mischievous smile form on his face.  
  
*god, i feel like i'm sixteen again*  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking a little taken back.  
  
~what the hell is he talking about? what's that look for?~  
  
Remus put one hand behind her head and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, much like a father would do. (a/n: of course, like a father would do. what, do you think he's a pediphile?! no way!) Pulling back, he nearly laughed out loud at the expression of shock that enveloped Hermione's face.   
  
~ ~  
  
"You know, in my second year, I had a thing for Professor McGonnagal. Don't worry about it." He winked and strode out of the library.  
  
~ ~  
  
Hermione sat mummified for a moment, trying very hard to comprehend what had just happened. As you can see from her last few thoughts, not too much was going on, as her head was clearly in the clouds.  
  
~ ~  
  
See, there is goes again. Finally, a thought entered her head.  
  
~well, i guess he knows~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you thank you! (i think) hope you liked it! please go read my other stories now! please? i'll pay you money... no, actually, i won't. but wouldn't it be nice? please come again! 


End file.
